Joost (AFCoD)
Joost (ヨースト Yōsuto) is a bachelor in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Selfish and spoiled, Joost is the typical Tsundere. Joost had so many things that he finds anything the player brings him boring. Despite this, Joost is affectionate towards her father, being pleased when they compliment him on his outfit and tells Anja that he doesn't want to change when just a moment before she had demanded it. Though his replies can almost be considered rude or threatening at times, Anja later reveals that her older brother is actually a lonely boy who finds it hard to reach out to others. Talking to Joost will make him warm up to the player after some effort, and he's shown to be smiling often afterwards. Below is a brief description of marriage requirements in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams''. For more information, click here.'' When the player enters Joost's room at Blackout Seedling for the first time, Joost is first seen sleeping due to a spell put on him by Princess Genevieve, and attempt to wake him up will result in scolding from Anja. In order to actually wake him up, four conditions must be done. #The second part of the main storyline has been completed. #50 kinds of fruit have been shipped to shipping box. #A rival idol named Abigail must have been defeated. Upon defeat, she will give the player a Wake Up Potion. #The player must give the Wake Up Potion to Princess Genevieve and try the spell. She will apologise and try not to do it again. When Joost has 100.000 XP (10 Flowers), then he can be married, but only if all other requirements are completed. Besides having him at 10 Flowers, the player also needs to own the Big Bed, view all 8 of his Love Events, and complete the main storyline. After that, the player can give him a Flower Jewel. The challenging way to Joost is in raising his XP, since everyday gifts mean nothing to him. Initially, Joost was a bit harsh and would not appreciate any Gift given to him. The only way to raise his affection was talking to him daily. Items wouldn't do anything to his XP unless it's for a Festival. Some people say Joost is independent and snobbish, but many seem to overlook the fact that all he asks for is friendship and conversation. Talk to him once or twice each day and his flower markers would increase. In the Mobile version, Joost can now be given gifts. This feature was added due to a glitch with the system which makes it difficult to trigger court Joost and trigger his Events. Because Joost does not like Gifts, flower levels are harder to improve, making it more difficult to marry him and trigger his Flower Events. For most bachelors and bachelorettes, the player cannot trigger Flower Events until they already reached the appropriate flower level, and talked to a marriage candidate for 5 days in a row. But for Joost, the player needs to talk to him everyday until he reaches a certain number of flowers. In the Mobile version, this is not the case. Since Joost can be given gifts, the same requirement are done as marriage candidates. Joost's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Joost when he reaches 1 Flower and built the Laboratory. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Joost cooked a Curry Rice that he wanted to share with the player. If Joost's present is accepted, he will be happy, and the player will earn +1000 XP. If Joost's gift is rejected, he will be upset, and the protagonist will lose -1000 XP. Do you love Joost? Upon talking to Joost, he will ask the player to play a game with him, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Joost being upset, and they lose 6000 XP. After Joost reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Joost during the day, and show him that going-steady Ring! After he takes it, the scene will take place at the Beach, where Joost will begin telling his love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the female player and Joost officially become sweethearts, but not showing up to meet Joost or giving him a negative response will result in losing XP. A Date with Joost Joost will visit the player's house when he reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. He was asking if the player would like to go on a date with him later. If his request is accepted, be sure to go to Mt. Cherry Grove at 16:00. *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Joost (Girl Player)/Sora (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married ---- *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Joost (Girl Player)/Sora (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married ---- *Walk into a small diner at Candy Pop Apartment *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny weather *Joost (Girl Player)/Sora (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married *You already completed the game's main storyline ---- *Fortune Shop *6:00 to 10:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Joost (Girl Player)/Sora (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelors